battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Surprise
"The Surprise" is a Season 4 event from February 19, 2014. Summary Full Text Part 1 “What’s this?” Stonegit asked as a guard handed him a letter, giving the boy a shrug. Stonegit quirked his eyebrows when he saw it was from Blunt and unfolded it. “Oh great…” he growled, seeing the words ‘''Urgent conversation. Come to the second floor study now.’ Stonegit rolled his eyes greatly. “Haddock I’ll be right back,” he called, marching to the door. He motioned to two additional guards. “Do not let him out of your sight, make lots of noise if there is even a hint of trouble.” He bent down, rubbing Snag’s head. “Snag, guard…” Part 2 Stonegit strode down the halls quickly, reaching the study and grabbing the door handle. He sighed. “Blunt this had better not be another one of your-" The door swung open, and Stonegit froze as solid as a rock. The study had been decorated with various colorful ribbons, bright colored wax candles flickered from where they were set on the windowsills, and a table was set up off to one side, a different assortment of food and packages spread across it. And then there was Blunt, positioned in the middle of it all, wearing nothing but a pair ridiculously purple, silk undergarments, his legs wrapped around a poll, playing a happy birthday theme on some strange woodwind instrument all while he slowly rotated upside down. Stonegit physically couldn’t move as he watched the outrageously over the top presentation, and was conflicted as to whether he was humored by this display, embarrassed, or… The birthday song began to come to a close as Blunt slid the rest of the way down the poll, rolling on the ground and pressing his stomach to the floor. The song crescendoed with a cheery little finished as Blunt popped one leg up into the air, tossing his hair once. Stonegit stood there…utterly…flabbergasted. The boy was certain that if his stare got any wider watching this outlandish display, his lids would fold over the back of his eyes. He slowly closed the door and turned around, pressing his back into the door. He frowned, trying to process this. Then he blinked a few times, and covered his mouth with one hand. He inhaled shakily, trying to keep himself together. Memories of a poor boy locked in some cell came back to him. His parents had come to see him like they usually did, only this time they brought him a small cake, and a package containing some miscellaneous item for his amusement, or something to make his holding cell more comfortable. That had been three…no… Stonegit swallowed thickly as he realized that on this very day, it had been ''four years ago. The door behind him slowly opened and Blunt, now fully dressed, reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Hey…” he said gently. Stonegit exhaled sharply, jerking away from the touch out of reflex. Blunt quickly retracted his hand and pressed his lips together. Stonegit brought down his hands, trying to compose himself. “Uh…yes.” He shook his head, but didn’t turn around. “Blunt you said it was something urgent.” “This is urgent,” Blunt said, only this time his voice lacked the usual overly dramatic flair. “Come on in…” Curling his fists, Stonegit slowly allowed Blunt to guide him into the room. He got a better look at the decorations, how everything was warmly light and smelling good. A slow smile broke out over his face. “How did you possibly remember? I mean, by rights you shouldn’t even know I was born this day much less have a reason to… well… this!” he said, motioning around him. “I… I haven’t told anybody.” “Oh I remember everything,” Blunt said, but when Stonegit fixed him with a look he sighed. “I remember watching your folks bring that same damn cake out of their house every time this day rolled around. And I couldn’t help but thinking… man… if only I could do something to make this day better for him.” “Oh? Then why didn’t you?” Stonegit asked, still smiling and folding her arms, attempting to make Blunt falter in his grand speech. Blunt snorted. “I doubt you would have wanted to talk to me with all the ‘family drama’ we had.” The small smile on Stonegit’s face broke into a wider grin and he turned in a slow circle. “Blunt…” he said, shaking his head. “This…nothing like this has ever happened to me here.” He hugged himself, biting his lip as he faced him. “Thank you,” he said, and Blunt’s heart could have broken with the underlying emotion he detected in the young man’s voice over that simple phrase. He gave a nervous laugh. “Well… you know… least I can do right? Now come on, there are more than just silly decorations to look at.” Blunt declared, bounding up to the table. “Oh, Blunt, no I can’t,” Stonegit said. “I have to get back to Haddock, my job is twenty four hour life time gig.” Blunt bit back soooo many words in that moment, and instead gave a dismissive laugh. “Not even for birthdays? Come on I even baked up a pie and there are presents.” “Pres…? Gah… no, Haddock’s track record is getting in trouble, I need to get back.” Stonegit said. Again, Blunt checked his tongue. “Well we can have him come here.” Stonegit bent over, laughing, it wasn’t sad or sarcastic, it was actual laughter. “Oh Vahalla no,” he said, straightening. “That is really sweet of you Blunt but I know you can’t stand the guy. Besides this sort of thing isn’t really his cup of tea anyway.” Blunt thought about, and then marched over, plopping a large cloth bag into Stonegit’s arms, a package, and then a pie on top of that. He brought his arms down, but made sure Stonegit saw the movement coming, patting his shoulders with both hands once. “Then at least get that stuff to your room. You can open them and enjoy them while your charge rests. Ok?” A warm glow came to Stonegit’s face as he looked down at the gifts in his arms. He pressed his face into the cloth bag, gripping the packages tightly before raising his head. “Ok,” he said, his eyes shining as he smiled up at him. He walked over to the door, nudging it open before turning around. “Blunt… thank you, really this is… this is just great.” “You sir,” Blunt said, bowing as he rolled one hand. “Are very welcome.” Squinting at him quizzically, Stonegit tilted his head as he spoke. “What? No, cheesy ‘there’s another birthday gift in my pants’ joke? No shameless flirting while you got me in a good mood?” “Oh no sir,” Blunt said mock seriously, spreading his arms. “My flirting days are behind me. All I want out of this, is knowing that you are going to have a perfectly lovely day.” Unable to remove the grin from his face, Stonegit hurried out of the room. Blunt straightened, watching as the door slowly closed itself, clicking softly as the latch was barely able to lock in. “Yeeeees!” Blunt as soon as he knew Stonegit was gone. He danced slightly, pumping his fist as trotted around the room, proud as a peacock. “Mhm… oh yeah… I got him to smile… Mhm… oh yeah,” he jumped, spinning in a circle and pointing his fingers at the door. “In your face Gareth! Boom! You ain’t beatin' that! No sir! I win, one hundred percent, I got this in the bag, there is absolutely no way you’re going to outdo… that.” Blunt stared at the door. He remembered the happy look on Stonegit’s face, the way he smiled, the way his eyes shone. All he wanted was to make that smile even wider, and eyes even brighter, more than anything else. He gritted his teeth, “Nope, nope, not doing it, this is my win. He thinks about me today, not him, I put in the effort and I’m not gonna let Mr. Snooty take that…” again Stonegit’s smiling face flashed in his mind. Grinding his teeth together and stomping his foot once, Blunt marched out the door and down the hall, knowing he now had limited time. “Damn it damn it DAMN IT!” he growled. “I can’t believe I’m doing thiiiis!” Pushing his way into the throne room, Blunt was immediately blocked by the guards. He shoved his head above their shoulders calling to Haddock. “You want to see a really happy kid?! Just wish your bodyguard a happy birthday.” He shoved one of the guards off, getting to take a step forward before they hauled him back again. “Pretend that you knew the whole time! Don’t tell him I told you. Just do it!” he called as he was hauled out, and removed from the area. There was the sound of some struggling, and then Blunt burst back in, pointing a finger at Haddock dramatically. “And you may win this time… again! But! It won’t happen the next time! The next time it’ll be all me!” Then with a swift jerk, Blunt was tossed out of the room by the combined strength of five guards. Related Threads The Final Confession Meeting the HaddocksCategory:Season 4Category:Events Category:Blunt Donz Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss